A plate changing device is known from EP 1 084 839 A1, which plate changing device has a pivotable magazine with a feed chute and a receiving chute, a pivotable guidance device, as well as a contact roller, which can be brought in or out of contact. Each chute has a carriage with a hook, by the use of which, the printing forme to be removed is maintained in a one-sided positive contact and is pulled into the chute, or is guided toward the cylinder. The path of the printing forme between the cylinder and the respective magazine chute is determined by pivoting the guidance device.